Christmas Gift
by morningnight
Summary: Mai and Naru are walking home from work on Christmas Eve and Mia see the park across the street. Wanting to walk through the park, she heads towards it, Naru following behind her. As they are walking Naru gives her her only Christmas Gift. One-shot.


_Christmas Gift_

White fluffy snow fell all around, leaving a blanket of snow in its path. A chilling breeze blew past, freezing everything that it touched. The cold winter night was creeping up, leaving very little little sunlight. Mai and Naru were walking down the street after leaving work. They walked in silence for some time, not having much to say.

"So…" Mai said, wanting to break the silence between them. Naru looked down at her through the corner of his eye to see her staring at the ground.

"Yes?" Naru asked looking up to see his breath dissolve in front of him.

"It's nothing." Mai said looking away.

"It's obviously something if you brought it up."Naru said as he watched a couple walking across the snow covered street and into a café.

"I was just wondering-"Mai started before stopping herself. "Never mind it's stupid."

"Everything you say is stupid." Naru said. Before Mai could figure out what he said, he continued. "Just spit it out."

"I was wondering what you had anything planned for tonight." Mai said as she looked down, her face going red. Naru looked at her with confusion. "Well tonight is Christmas Eve." Mai said when she realized that Naru had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't have anything planned." Naru said, looking forward. To Mai, he didn't even seem fazed about the fact that it was Christmas Eve or the fact that he was spending it alone.

"Oh." Was all Mai could say before looking out to see something that made her stop. Naru paused and turned around once he realized that Mai was no longer following him.

"What is it now?" Naru asked looking at Mai. He followed her line of vision to across the street and towards the park. "Mai?"

"Can we walk through it?" Mai asked, not looking at Naru.

"If we do that it will take us longer to get home." Naru said sighing.

"I know, but I want to." Mai said still not looking at him. It was as if she was focused on only that. Her gaze would not look away from the white covered park.

"Fine, than go by yourself." Naru said turning away. "I'm going home." He walked a few steps before stopping. His curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to see if Mai was truly going to walk alone in the park. When he turned around, he saw that she was already making her way across the street and towards the park. As he watched her enter the park and disappear behind the trees, he began to wonder if he was really going to let a child like her to walk alone in the park. He looked behind him and knew that he was going to regret doing this. Looking both ways, he crossed the street and headed towards the park, where his childish assistant was.

Mai walked through the winter wonderland, staring at everything around her. The trees were covered in a foot of white snow that sparkled as the park lights shined down on it. In front of her, no footprints damaged the snow covered ground yet. Above her a bird flew past, looking for a warm place to land. To Mai, it was one of the most beautiful things she has seen. So focused on how beautiful everything was she did not see the hidden tree branch that hid under the snow. As her foot caught on it, Mai found herself falling to the ground, her vision filling with white.

"You should watch where you are going." said a voice above her. Mai looked up to find Naru staring down at her, a smirk on his face.

"This isn't funny." Mai said as she began to get up. Snow dripped down from her clothes as she stood. As she whip the rest of the snow off, she said. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn't want to take the long way home."

"I don't" Naru said. Mai stared up at him in disbelief. "But I also can't let my assistant walk around in this weather. She might get sick and not show up to work."

"Is that all you think about?" Mai asked. Naru thought about this for a moment before answering "Yes."

Mai turned and walked away, pretending that she had not heard that. As she walked, she could fell Naru's eyes on her, making it impossible for her to enjoy the park as much as she was before he had come. After a few minutes, Mai had had enough and turned around.

"Will you stop following me!" Mai asked. Naru stopped a few feet away.

"And why would I do that?"

"Maybe because it's creepy!" Mai answered.

"I didn't realize that you found me creepy." Naru answered calmly.

"I never said that." Mai said. "I just said what you are doing is creepy."

"So I am not creepy but me following you home is creepy because I want to make sure nothing will happen to you that will affect your work ethics?" Naru asked, slowly walking toward her.

"Yes" Mai answered before re-thinking it. "No. does it matter!"

"I just want to make sure that you are understanding what you are saying."

"I know what I'm saying! You are just making it more confusing than it needs to be!"

"So I'm confusing?"

"Stop twisting my words" By this time, Naru was only inches from Mai. Once Mai realized this, her face went a little red. The only thoughts that were floating into her head were those of him. He was extremely close. His breath feels warm against her skin. His eyes seem different from here. Was he always this tall?

"So what you're saying is, is that whatever comes out of your mouth, I twist around so it makes you look like an idiot?" Naru asked, his face inches from hers.

"Yes." Mai breathed, her mind blank.

"Are you sure it's not just because you are an idiot and you have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Yes." Mai said.

"Well than we better get you home before you're face gets any redder from the cold." Naru said before standing up straight and walking away, leaving Mai to stand there confused. She stood there for a moment before realizing what had happened

"You jerk!" Mai screamed, turning to face him. Naru stopped and looked at her.

"What is it now?"

"Why were you acting like you were going to kiss me than just walk away!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she could take them back. Naru stood there, watching as her face were even redder than before.

"Kiss you?" Naru asked turning around to face her. He began to slowly make his way back to her.

"Y-Yes" Mai said looking down at the ground, wishing she could disappear into it.

"You mean like this?" Naru asked. Before Mai could understand what he had said, he reached down and claimed her lips as his. He kissed her softly at first as she tried to register what was happening, but as soon as she started to kiss back, he deepened it.

Mai's body seemed to move on her own. Her hands reached up and locked around the base of his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. Her body pressed up against his, closing the gap that remained between them. Her mind went blank as her body moved on its own, wanting more of him. She felt as if everything around her had disappeared and the only things that existed were her and him.

They broke apart, both of them needing air.

"Yes" Mai said, answering his question from before. "Exactly like that."

"Good" Naru said suddenly letting her go and backing away. "Because that is all you get for Christmas."

* * *

><p>HEY! I know i haven't updated to much lately but i have been soooo busy! I felt like i was gonna die it was that bad. Though lucky i was able to finish this for everyone! Hopefully all of you like it! And yes i am aware that this one is ridiculously close to "Will You Mai Taniyama..." but i couldn't think of to much today. Though now that i brought this up, Please tell me which one you like better:<p>

**"Will You Mai Taniyama..." _vs._ "Christmas Gift"**

At the end i shall total the votes and than do something with them.

Also for a little fun. **The Best Most Embarrassing Christmas Story** **EVER!** will get not only a free one shot but a chance to be in one of my stories...not that that is a great prize...but that is really all i can do over the internet on this website. Though if you win, and you think of something else that you want i guess i can see what i can do...or you can just get the prize of winning. (also they have to be real not made up {but if you make them up the only people that are going to know is you so i guess it really doesnt matter...})

Also if no one does that i will be bored and talking about my embarrassing moments of Christmas on the next "Do You Love Me?" chapter. Wait SORRY! "Run Here My Dear." I would go back and erase that but im lazy.

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year! (If I don't see you by than!)

Happy Hanukkah ~

Happy Holiday!~

sorry for mistakes but I did not have a chance to send them to **Naemlezz Reedr (idk why it is writing so big and bold now) and i dont feel like asking my sister. ( and if you still dont know who that is, it Whitephoenix18. I believe. something along those lines. i helped her with "Awaken My God" or something...we bicker alot...if you still have no idea than im happy that you dont have to read the things we type at the end of her chapters. YOU STILL HAVE YOU INNOCENCE!**

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
